


Our life is a joke

by bloo_writer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Crack, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pass it on, Scorpia and Entrapta are probably going to be in it, but I'm not sure yet, characters watch their show, honestly i only did this cause no one else did, horde kids deserve more love and appreciation, i'll try to put that arc in this fic, or that i've seen, wow this is going to be a long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer
Summary: The shera characters get trapped in a room and are forced to watch their show. Feelings are shared. Realizations are made. Chaos ensues.





	1. What the f-

Adora blinked in a daze, “What the f-“

“KYLE WHAT’D YOU DO THIS TIME?” A few voices shouted in sync (aka Lonnie and Catra).

“I didn’t… do anything…” Kyle partly hid behind Rogelio, who remained still, but the two girls weren’t listening as they were in a heated debate on how they got here. 

“Uh, guys…”

“What Scorpia?!” Catra hissed. Entrapta and Scorpia pointed behind them. There the Princess Alliance quietly stood watching the horde soldiers. Adora stood tall at the center of them all. “Where did you take us?”

“We thought you brought us here,” Adora said confused.

Instantly after a small slip of paper floated down. Adora took it out of the air and began to read, “Not going to lie, I’m really sick of all of you and your lack of understanding each other.” The group looked at each other confused. “You’ve all been through a lot but there’s just so much -this parts capitalized- TENSION AND MISUNDERSTANDING. So, I’ve compiled a bunch of videos of your lives and am forcing all of you to watch it. There are 2 doors in the back one for the restroom and one for food. Your magic doesn’t work here, so there’s no point in trying to teleport away Glimmer.” The pink haired girl poured at this. “You also can’t physically attack someone if you’re genuinely trying to hurt them (example if you try and punch someone your hand will freeze right in front the person you’re trying to punch. Anyways, sit back, relax and enjoy the show! signed z”

All of a sudden chairs and a screen on the wall popped up seemingly out of thin air and everyone reluctantly sat down. 

“...”

“I still think this is Kyles fault.”

“Aw come on!”

Adora pinched the bridge of her nose, “Come on let's just get this over with.”


	2. Ep. 1 - Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra purrs??
> 
> Yes. Yes she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give credits to the shera fandom wiki to give me a reference to the episode script

**Adora: [Grunting] [Mimics Gunshots] **

Everyone tried to hide their smiles as Adora’s cheeks reddened.

“I forgot you used to do that,” Lonnie reminisced. The blond tried to ignore everyone and focus on the screen.

**Adora: [Grunts] Hey, princess. You looking at me?**

“Is that suppose to be my mom?!” Glimmer asked in almost disgust.

“That’s the horde for you,” Adora shrugged.

**Woman over PA: All squadrons, report to training area immediately for evaluation.**

  
  


**Scene Change**

  
  


“Hey it’s us!” Kyle pointed to the screen. Rogelio rolled his eyes affectionately at the obvious comment.

“Duh,” Lonnie replied playfully.

“Where’s Catra?” Bow asked.

“I’ll show up later,” Catra vaguely answered.

“Patients is a virtue, Bow,” Seahawk mused.

“That you don’t have,” Mermista added the sailor nodded his head in agreement, no point in arguing there. 

  
  


**Adora: [Whispers] Psst. Anyone see Catra?**

**Lonnie: [Mumbles]**

**Adora: [Scoffs] Not again.**

“That happens a lot?” Perfuma turned to Adora.

“Wayyy too much.”

**Unknown Blue Horde Member: At attention, cadets. Your simulation is about to begin. Here’s your scenario. You’ll be passing through the treacherous Whispering Woods to reach the heart of the rebel insurgency, Bright Moon.**

**[drawings of a scary version of Bright Moon appears]**

“The Horde has a very active imagination of what Bright Moon looks like,” Frosta commented. Scorpia opened her mouth to respond but decided not to.

**Kyle: [Whimpers]**

**Unknown Blue Horde Member: Your mission is to defeat the Queen of the Princesses and liberate Bright Moon in Lord Horak’s name. Where’s Catra?**

**Adora: She will be here. I promise.**

“What a promise,” Catra mumbled under her breath, unhearable to anyone.

**Unknown Blue Horde Member: Mhmm. The Whispering Woods is full of princesses. Vicious, violent instigators. They will take you out if given the chance. Don’t give it to them. Good luck, recruits.**

  
  


**Scene Change**

  
  


**Adora: Watch out!**

**Kyle: Oh nononono!**

**[Shouting]**

**Adora: Come on, this way.**

**Catra: [Growls]**

“No offense wildcat but you sound creepy,” The Princess Alliance agreed.

‘HA, you should hear her when she purrs though,” Lonnie told everyone, “makes us all laugh whenever we hear it.”

“Catra purrs??” Glimmer screeched bewildered.

“The Catra over there?” Mermista raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Are you sure?”

“You probably misheard her…”

“I’D LIKE EVIDENCE!”

The Alliance slowly inched closer to Lonnie. “Well she usually purrs when-”

_ “Prrrrr” _

The teens turned to find Adora behind Catra, scratching her ear.

Lonnie smiled smugly and everyone else tried to contain their laughter, “She usually purrs when a certain someone scratches her behind the ear.”

Catra quickly jumped away from Adora, “Whatever lets just keep watching and get this over with,” she grumbled.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only like a minute of the first episode. So let me know if there's too much dialogue interruption and would you guys like faster updates but shorter chapters or slower updates but episodes will be completed in 1-3 chapters? Please let me know cause I'm still new to this type of fic and let me know what else you think of the story so far <3 thanks

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously going to be a long fic... I don't plan on doing every episode only the most important ones but who knows. So yeah hope y'all keep reading and adivce for the story is greatly in the comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
